


Nick & Takeo - #35 - Sarcasm

by zosimos (trismegistus)



Series: Tobira no Mukou e [8]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-10
Updated: 2010-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/zosimos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #35 of 50</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nick & Takeo - #35 - Sarcasm

"I don't want to hear it," Takeo said, flat on his back. He blinked at the ceiling a few times and then waved his hand in front of his face, unable to focus.

"Holy shit, Takeo-"

"I said I don't want to hear it," Takeo snapped, fumbling around for his glasses and coming up empty. "Fuck! Where are my-"

Nick handed his friend his glasses. Takeo pulled them on and squinted again, then looked at Nick. "When did you get here?"

"In time to watch you go up like the 4th of July," Nick said, patting Takeo on the shoulder and standing up. "What the hell were you trying to DO? Jeez, your hair is smoking."

Takeo patted his puffed-up hair in concern, then frown at Nick. "Experimenting with fire alchemy," he said.

"Okay," Nick said. "Were you just mixing random elements to see what would happen, or were you looking for a specific reaction?"

"What does it matter?" Takeo said, sitting up now. He wiped ash off his face with the back of his sleeve. "I fucked it up again."

"If you're just trying to recreate Mustang's fire alchemy you ARE gonna fail," Nick reminded him. "What you want to do is make something better."

"Gee thank you for that stunning nugget of advice," Takeo snorted. He got up on his knees and frowned at what remained of the chalk lines. "What do you think I was trying to do?"

"Blow yourself up?"

Takeo shot Nick a dirty look. "I was not."

"You sure? Coulda fooled me."

"Believe it or not, I actually know what the hell I'm doing."

Nick shrugged. "So anyway, I thought I'd fetch you before you burned down half of Central trying to perfect a flawed fire alchemy that you found in a book by a guy whose idea of a good time was self-immolation."

Takeo pulled out his slightly-singed looking leather-bound notebook and began transcribing things. "His theory was flawed, yes, but he was on to something."

"Was that before or after he spontaneously combusted?" Nick put up his hands in supplication after the glare Takeo gave him. "Okay, okay. Jeesh, I don't know what your obsession with fire alchemy is, it's the most unpredictable and untameable of all the elements."

"That's exactly the point," Takeo said grimly. "I gotta prove myself somehow."

Nick shook his head. "You don't have to prove anything, Takeo, we all know how dedicated to alchemy you are."

"I don't have to prove a damn thing to any of you," he said sharply. "This is to myself."

"Fair enough," Nick said. "So are you done trying to prove yourself for the day, or should I go upstairs and wait?"

"Why are you here, anyway?" Takeo said, brushing soot and ash off his shoulders and shaking out the front of his shirt. Then he looked up at Nick, slightly panicked. "Fuck, is today-?"

"Yeah," Nick said, picking up a piece of chalk and correcting a line in the parts of the transmutation circle that did not catch on fire. "It is."

"FUCK!" Takeo tore up the stairs and out of the basement so quickly it left a little cloud of soot behind him. Nick shook his head and laughed, and followed his friend up the stairs.


End file.
